Life is Strange: Burdern of Proof: Episode 3
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When Chloe attends a party where tragic events happen, she finds herself in serious trouble and on the run, for a crime she did not commit, she has an unexpected encounter with a runaway who soon joins her, leading them to an incredible journey with danger, self-discovery and even love. Meanwhile, Max works hard to prove Chloe's innocence, while also finding love herself.
1. Hardship: Chapter 1

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter 1 of Episode 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews from Previous Story**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well, we can only wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Grahamfieldfan1288: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Hardship**

**Chapter 1**

Exiting the dorms, clad in a black long sleeved T-shirt under a pink coat, jeans and a pair of sneakers, Max let out a slow breath which was easily visible in the frosty air, which was common nowadays.

'_I can't believe it's winter already, Chloe's been missing for a few months now...we're still trying to find proof.' _She reflected. _'God I hope she's okay, I still don't know where she is, or what is happening.'_

"Max."

She turned to see Warren and Kate approaching, both dressed for the winter weather too. Warren in a green T-shirt under a dark blue coat, jeans and sneakers, Kate meanwhile wore a light pink undershirt under a black button up coat, jeans and boots along with a red scarf.

"Hey." She greeted.

Kate sighed. "Still nothing?"

Max shook her head and Warren spoke. "I know, it's been going on for some time, even with the...even when we found the crime scene, we still don't know any more than we did before."

"Nothing's happened either, it's like the police aren't even trying to investigate." Max commented. "It's getting harder and harder to find further proof."

"Because there isn't any." A voice growled.

They turned to see three police officers present, one they recognized as Anderson Berry, who judging by his new stripes, had recently been promoted to sergeant.

The officer who had spoke first continued. "You three have been interfering with a murder case, you could've have contaminated it."

The second then added. "This puts you all in serious trouble, understand."

"Trouble, for trying to find the truth?" Warren snapped. "I don't see any of you doing your job."

Max nodded. "That's right, why aren't you investigating properly, you just made assumptions and didn't bother to even look, let alone process any evidence."

"Now listen here, you do not-!" The first officer began.

Berry however stepped forwards. "Actually they are right gentlemen, they've done more to investigate this murder than either of you."

The two officers shared an incredulous, angry look before stalking away, Berry followed them without a word. Now the trio were even more determined they had to find the truth and reveal Chloe was innocent.

* * *

Somewhere far from Arcadia Bay, in the depths of winter, Chloe was indeed in a difficult situation. Max's fears did not even begin to cover her problems. She currently stood in the street of the city she was in. She was clad in slightly ripped jeans, a black T-shirt under a denim jacket, a grey beanie and boots. She wasn't alone either, Kyle was still with her, clad in a pair of jeans, a red T-shirt under a black jacket, a black beanie and simple sneakers. The snow was billowing in the high winds and the streets of the city were deserted, everybody inside out the way of the horrible weather.

'_Yet Kyle and I don't have that fucking option, no money, no options...no nothing.' _She thought bitterly.

It was true, they were stuck living on the streets and had been for weeks. With winter setting in, it was becoming a much bigger challenge and it certainly hadn't been easy before.

Chloe shook her head. "What the fuck are we gonna do, we're stuck trying to just survive here...We're getting desperate and..."

Kyle nodded. "I know Chloe, I know, I just...There has to be something, we can't just give up."

"You're right, of course, you're right." Chloe replied, voice shaking from the cold. "Urgh, what are we even doing here, anyway?"

Kyle looked around. "We've gotta find somewhere...Obviously we're stuck, living on the streets but, but there has to be somewhere we can take shelter."

They were still on the run and now they were in a very vulnerable situation, but with no other option, it was clear that all they could do was follow Kyle's suggestion and seek shelter, even if just for the night.

They continued to search, concerned and struggling through the snow, anxious.

'_What if we can't find anywhere?' _Kyle thought worriedly. _'This was my idea and if we don't find something and if we remain stuck, what are we going to do…?'_

Even as his fears built, he tried to stay calm and focus on their task. Things were getting dark, it was getting later at night, Kyle was truly beginning to worry, Chloe was too when suddenly, to her surprise and relief, she found something.

"Hey, over here." She called to Kyle.

He hurried over as quickly as he could through the snow to see what she had found.

"What do you think?"

Kyle looked around and smiled. "It'll certainly do for us, we could, we could maybe stay here for a while...if necessary."

Chloe nodded in agreement. The area she had found was an old underpass like area under a freeway, with another freeway behind them, much lower down. Stepping inside they found themselves sheltered from the snow and wind.

"It's not much, but it'll do." Chloe said. "Now, c'mon, I'm exhausted."

Kyle agreed and without any further word, they scoured the place until they set up a couple of makeshift beds, from discarded mattresses and ratty blankets, before lying down and, after some effort, drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Hardship: Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter 2 of Episode 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, we'll have to see :)  
Grahamfieldfan1288: Yup, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Hardship**

**Chapter 2**

It was the start of yet another day, waking up in their modest shelter, Chloe and Kyle took stock of their current situation, sitting and wondering what to do, given their current difficulties.

Finally Chloe spoke. "We can't just sit around hoping. We need, we need to do something, we need money if we wanna survive."

"I know, you're right, we have no food, nowhere to stay, we're in a desperate situation." Kyle replied. "But, how do we get money, we're not exactly in the best situation, being runaways and the police and all that."

Chloe sighed. "I know, I know, we...we've got no choice, we're homeless and have to swallow our pride."

Kyle tilted his head, confused. "What?"

"We...need to beg for money." Chloe confirmed.

Kyle swallowed but nodded, he knew now what she meant and it wasn't easy. But they had to swallow their pride, it was their only chance. Especially if they needed to survive and get the money they needed to at least get food. That was their first priority. As such they left their shelter and headed out into the streets again. The weather had not abated, the snow still fell and billowed around in the wind, was still thick on the ground. But now, in daylight, there were people around, certainly not as many as there might have been, but it was enough.

They looked around until they finally found a spot that looked clear enough, Chloe had noticed that there seemed to be other homeless people in the area who had set up various means for all of them to help each other get money. As such the area they found was set up with a ragged blanket, a tin can and a sign begging for money.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" She commented.

Kyle just nodded and soon they sat down and began panhandling, trying to get the money for food, hoping the cold would help people feel more generous. Unfortunately for them, despite being as patient as possible and waiting for so long, they had only marginal success. They had money, but not enough for food.

"Fuck." Chloe muttered as they finally reached their shelter again.

"Urgh, got that right." Kyle replied. "This sucks. But, we have to stay strong, we can do this, we can survive, we can get through this if we stick together alright, we can hold on to hope."

Chloe sighed and nodded slowly. "I...You're right, it, it's that simple. Hold on to hope."

They smiled at each other warmly. Before suddenly realizing what they were feeling, the strange warmth within them. They quickly brushed it off and settled down to sleep for the night, doing their best to keep warm.

'_What was that, am I...am I really starting to feel that way about Chloe, wow, I never thought I'd...' _He thought in amazement.

Unbeknownst to him, Chloe was just as confused. _'I...what is wrong with me, every time I so much as think of Kyle now I feel so...What the fuck is this?'_

Troubled by this they both slipped into an uncomfortable and uneasy sleep.

* * *

Max sighed heavily as she tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep despite the lateness of the hour. So much was on her mind, and while most of it couldn't be worked out right now, she knew there was one issue that could be worked out.

'_I can't get it all off my mind, is this really the time...I can't, I can't just...' _She thought to herself. _'I...I don't suppose I'll ever find another time, I just feel like I'm, I need to do this, or I'm going to...to lose it.'_

Heaving another sigh, Max sat up, pushing the blankets aside, she was in a pair of black pyjama pants with a light blue nightshirt. She quickly picked up her phone and texted Warren.

"_Hey Warren, can you meet me out in the dorm courtyard?"_

She did not have to wait long for his reply.

"_Sure thing, I'll see you soon."_

With that she quickly got up, sliding her feet into simple pink slippers and pulled on a black jacket before slipping out of her dorm room. The dorm was still, quiet, everybody else was asleep, Max envied them for how easy it was for them to sleep. Due to everything that was going on, it was merely a fanciful wish for her, what with all her concerns lately.

Stepping out into the courtyard, exhaling softly in the cold air, she spotted Warren already waiting for her, clad in a white T-shirt under a dark blue jacket, black and blue plaid pyjama pants and a pair of boots.

"Max..."

She bit her lip, but approached him and sighed. "Sorry Warren, I just..."

"Couldn't sleep." He finished for her. "It's fine, I've been struggling for a while to sleep too."

Max sighed. "I just, there is a lot going on, what I'm about to say may seem...petty and small in the grand scheme of things. But I, I can't hold back any longer, I need to say it."

"Max." Warren began.

"Please, I...I don't wanna...Warren, I, I love you, I, I have for a while now, just never had the courage to say it." She quickly burst out. "I, I lost my nerve some months ago when I saw you talking to Brooke and since then, all this..."

Warren's eyes widened. "Max, that's...wow, I...You know, I did turn Brooke down, she did ask but I said no. I've...I've been feeling so strong for you for a while now and I just...I couldn't find how to ask you what with everything that was going on."

They both couldn't help but smile now, upon realizing that they in fact felt the same way and finally, still smiling, they kissed, marking the beginning for their relationship at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Hardship: Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter 3 of the story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Grahamfield1288: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's pretty hard on them, but they're beginning to notice. Glad you liked Max and Warren :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, that's them together at last :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Hardship**

**Chapter 3**

Max and Warren both smiled as they met up outside the dorms, both dressed up for the weather, Max in a white and black striped long sleeved sweater, a pair of jeans and some slip-ons. Warren meanwhile wore jeans and boots with a yellow T-shirt under a blue coat.

"Well, here we go, another day and for us…a first." Warren remarked with a soft smile.

Max nodded, taking his hand. "Everyone is gonna know now. We just have to get used to it. We're just starting this relationship and already we're gonna have so many eyes on us."

Warren nodded. "I know, it'll take a while, but we can work on it."

They paused briefly before sharing a look, both knowing what it meant. They still attempted to continue their investigations, despite the police warning them against interfering yet again. But they had no choice, they needed to search, the proof was there, they knew it.

"I have a nasty feeling it's something obvious Warren, something we've _all_ overlooked." Max said at last. "It's right there under our noses...but we can't get to it."

Warren sighed. "I think you may be right Max, for now...let's focus on the day ahead."

Max agreed, hoping things would work out, especially as she spotted Kate talking to Rachel again. They were both dressed for the weather too, Kate in a black undershirt under a black pea coat, brown pants and boots, Rachel wore a grey sweatshirt under a black jacket, thick grey leggings and boots along with a black beanie.

It was clear Kate was trying to once again get through to Rachel, who looked like she had been struggling with her emotions regarding this case for so long.

"I hope Kate manages to do it this time." Max said. "I hate Rachel being against us...I understand she's upset, it's her mom that was killed. But..."

Warren squeezed Max's hand reassuringly. "If anyone can do it, it's Kate. Besides she has more to work with now...Not enough for the police, but it should convince Rachel that Chloe's innocent."

They nodded and, leaving the matter in Kate's capable hands, the new couple began making their way to the school's main campus, where it did not take long for the first witnesses of their new relationship to see them. For they had just rounded the corner, heading towards the exit of the dorms courtyard when two whistles caught their attention. They looked up to see Logan and Zachary, respectively clad in a dark red school hoodie, grey sweatpants, boots and a red beanie and a black T-shirt under a brown jacket, with black pants and boots.

"Well, well, finally you two." Logan remarked.

Zach laughed. "We were wondering when you'd both finally take the plunge."

Max and Warren blushed but smiled and continued onwards, wondering if this was what it'd be like all day.

A group of three spotted them next, although said trio was more, two people together chatting and another person off to the side, immersed in something else. Said third person was Brooke, clad in a black shirt under a grey coat, red pants and converse. She just took one look at them, rolled her eyes and muttered something that, to Max, sounded suspiciously like 'About time'. The other two were Dana and Juliet, again dressed up for the winter. Dana in black pants, with a pink sweater and boots, Juliet in a peach coloured sweater, leggings and boots.

"Wow, Max, Warren, you guys finally got together huh?" Dana remarked cheerfully upon seeing them.

They both grinned, Dana's enthusiasm was infectious. Juliet was smiling too and congratulated them, so did the next two they met. Stella, wearing a black T-shirt under a pink coat, leggings and slip-ons, and Alyssa, in a purple sweater, grey pants and boots. Things seemed to follow this familiar pattern throughout the day, until something happened at lunch time.

"Max...Warren..."

They turned to see Rachel standing there, Kate next to her.

"You guys, I...I'm so sorry, I don't even know where to..." She blurted out.

Max smiled softly. "Rachel, we get it, we know why you were upset, you've been struggling with this. But do you understand now, Chloe is innocent, we just need to prove it."

"I wish it was that simple, I mean, I can't even call Chloe and tell her that I believe her, that I've now realized how wrong I was...what if she…?" Rachel stammered.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Warren said. "For now, let's prove her innocence, so she can come home."

Rachel smiled at that, relieved and nodded, finally reconciling with the group, now eager to help them prove Chloe's innocence, just as much as they were.

Rachel's timely return turned out to be invaluable for she quickly came up with an idea after school that day as they tried to figure out what else they could do to get any more evidence that could exonerate Chloe.

"You know, we need to talk to someone who would have been at the party, but would have access to things simple guests wouldn't. Yet does have some sort of morality." She explained. "Luckily I know the sort of people there, the people Chloe would hang out with and...I know just the person."

Max's eyes widened as she also realized. "Wait, are you talking to…?"

Rachel nodded, by this time they had arrived at the Two Whales and there was the RV in the parking lot, seated in a Coleman chair, clad in a red T-shirt with a leather jacket over it, boots and a red beanie, as well as worn jeans, was Frank Bowers.

"You really think this'll work?"

Rachel nodded. "It'll likely be our best chance, maybe our only one."

So they quickly began to approach, Frank looked up as Pompidou let out a bark at their approach.

"What the...what do you want?" He grunted.

Rachel sighed. "We need your help Frank, it's about Chloe."

Frank sighed. "Urgh, what the fuck do you…?"

"Chloe is innocent, we all know it, but we need to prove it...We need your help." Rachel insisted.

Frank shook his head but Max wasn't ready to give up and soon they were both doing their best to convince Frank to listen, thankfully after some time he did so and, realizing the truth, immediately offered his help.

* * *

Meanwhile, still stuck on the streets, panhandling again, Chloe and Kyle sat, looking around at the people that were passing by in the snow.

"Thought the cold would make people more generous." Chloe muttered. "Then again..."

Kyle nodded, finishing the sentence for her. "They're also gonna want to get out of the cold as quickly as possible."

Still, they didn't want to give up, this was their lives at stake, they needed the money for their food. Looking around again, Chloe spotted something.

"Hmm, wait a minute, I might have an idea." She said suddenly.

Kyle looked at her, confused, but Chloe didn't even wait. She just stood up and, checking for traffic, hurried across the road. Chloe approached the man she had seen, another homeless man like them. He had been struggling to play it, mainly due to the cold affecting his fingers.

"Hey...having problems?"

He nodded. "Yeah, can't play this thing, can hardly feel my fingers...You wanna try?"

Chloe smiled; that had been her hope. "Sure, we'll split whatever money there is fifty-fifty huh?"

The man nodded and Chloe, smiling, sat down and began to play the guitar. Almost immediately the man was amazed as Chloe played incredibly well and soon people were stopping to listen, until finally, Chloe finished and the crowds dispersed. The man grinned and both his and Chloe's eyes widened when they saw the money made. As agreed it was split between them, even that was enough.

"Kyle, check it out." Chloe said as she reached him again. "We've got enough now for food and maybe extra stuff too."

Kyle grinned, unable to believe his eyes when he saw the money. They finally had a chance.

They quickly made their way towards the local store, where they could buy the food they needed, it was late, already dark, the street lights were on and there was fewer people around. But they simply focused on getting in and getting the food. To their great relief the person behind the counter didn't give them a second glance as he rang up their purchases and they paid and then left with the bags of food.

"We did it." Chloe whispered.

Kyle grinned and they began to make their way towards their shelter when it happened.

"Well, well, what have we here. You rejects win the lottery or something?" A voice taunted.

They turned to see a group of around four teenage boys approaching them, all smirking

"Excuse me?" Kyle remarked, eyes narrowing.

The one who seemed to be the leader laughed. "What are homeless bums like the pair of you doing with so much food, must've stole it."

"None of your fucking business." Chloe growled.

The boys laughed again and Chloe grimaced, noting how they were looking at her.

"Hey now, for a homeless bum you've got it going on babe." One of them remarked with a laugh.

Chloe shook her head. "Fuck you."

"Hey, just being friendly. You look hot." He said. "C'mon, I can show you a good time."

But then a third spoke. "Oh sure, I can do better than that, he's got nothing on me, if you know what I mean."

His suggestive tone left no room for doubt.

Chloe rolled her eyes, before snapping.

"I'm not interested, now fuck off."

The leader stepped up. "Of course baby, you're saving yourself for a real man, like me."

Kyle, who up to now had been getting shoved around by the fourth man, pushed him aside before stepping up.

"Hey, leave her alone!" He warned. "She said she wasn't interested!"

The leader turned on him, glaring. "Nobody asked you, punk!"

With that he lashed out, headbutting Kyle and knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled.

After being startled the attackers recovered and attempted to attack her. The leader acted first. There was no time for finesse so she just struck out as he lunged for her, driving the heels of her hands into either side of his head, just below the ears. He dropped like a sack of rocks and Jodie stepped forwards, facing the others. Immediately they tried to attack her but she knocked two of them aside, before striking the third one, then dodged his next attack only to have hers intercepted. Then she was grabbed by two of them and dragged to a nearby pillar. Held against it she kicked out, stopping the leader, who had recovered from striking her. She then knocked one of those restraining her away, kicking the inside of his leg. Kyle recovered by this point and, back on his feet, he quickly tackled the one who was about to attack Chloe and knocked him down. Chloe grinned before once more knocking down the leader while Kyle got up, having punched the guy a few times. Turning to the other two who were getting up she and Kyle soon made short work of them before turning to the last one, who had stayed back throughout the fight. In a panic the thugs simply fled, clearly shocked at what had just happened.

Back in their shelter, Chloe couldn't help but smirk.

"Fuck, see their faces, that'll teach those punks a lesson." She remarked.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, hopefully, pigs, still, good thing we showed them we weren't so helpless."

Chloe agreed and finally, now that it was ready, they could enjoy some of the food they had bought, having picked it up after their struggle. They were relieved to finally have something to eat as another day comes to an end.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Hardship: Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter 4 of Episode 3 of my Life is Strange story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we'll have to wait and see.  
Grahamfieldfan1288: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they are. They sure did but, um...it might not be very good in the end.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you liked it, well, things are about to change drastically.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Hardship**

**Chapter 4**

Max shifted nervously, facing yet another hard day. She absently rubbed her hands over her clothes, a pair of jeans with a dark red T-shirt under a grey jacket and simple sneakers.

"Do you really think, Frank's found something?" She asked.

Warren shrugged. "I don't know, I hope so, I'm starting to lose hope."

Max grimaced at that. Warren was awkwardly brushing off his clothes too, a pair of brown pants with a dark blue sweater and sneakers. They were waiting around the back of the Two Whales for Frank to arrive, he had texted them saying he had found something, they just hoped it would be enough.

"We have to believe, it's our only chance, it's gotta be enough." Max said. "Chloe is innocent and there is proof, this has gotta be it."

Warren nodded. "I hear you Max, I just...I hope, beyond anything, that you're right."

"Right about what?"

They turned, startled, but it was just Frank, clad in a dark green T-shirt with ripped jeans, boots and a grey beanie.

"What did you find, is it...did you…?" Max gasped out.

Frank smiled. "You're gonna like this, I've already sent it to the police, this is a copy...I've made it clear that I know more or less what went down and I'm willing to give testimony too. Check it out."

He then held out his phoned and showed them a video. It looked like CCTV footage of a room somewhere. As they watched, they saw a masked man dragging Chloe, drugged and out cold, into the room and laying her down. Mere moments later, Sera burst into the room and what looked like an argument ensued before the man attacked and killed Sera, before setting up the scene to frame Chloe. They all grinned, this was the proof they needed, the police would have to admit their mistake and take action now, while they had no actual culprit yet, they had done enough to surely clear Chloe's name.

* * *

Max couldn't help but feel relieved as she and Warren met up with Rachel later, Rachel was clad in a white T-shirt under a red and black flannel, black leggings and boots. Rachel wasn't alone either, Stella was present too, clad in a yellow sweater, black pants and a slip-ons. They noted that Stella looked excited.

"Stella?" Max queried.

The girl turned, grinning as did Rachel who nodded to her.

"Hey Max, Warren." She remarked. "You remember I was telling you about that guy, Jamie?"

"Yeah, Jamie Townley." Warren said, remembering the young man.

Stella grinned. "Well, we're dating now."

They both grinned, delighted and overjoyed over Stella's delightful news and happily congratulated her. Shortly afterwards, when it was just the three of them, Max and Warren filled Rachel in on the news.

"So, we found it at last?" She asked. "We can prove Chloe is innocent, even if we can't yet say who killed mom..."

They nodded and Rachel smiled.

"That's great, I just, I hope we can resolve the little...argument." Rachel said, hesitantly.

Max nodded. "I'm sure you can, we just need to spread the word, hopefully Chloe is somewhere she can hear the news and find out she's cleared, hopefully then she can, she can come home."

Rachel smiled, it was something worth hoping for.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dead of night, still in the city, snow still billowing as yet another day neared an end. Chloe and Kyle were back in their shelter after yet another day stuck on the streets.

"Okay, we can't go crazy, we need to use what money we have left wisely." Kyle remarked. "We have a little bit of food left, so we can last at least another day."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, okay, so...how should we…?"

Kyle sighed. "I know what you're gonna ask, to be honest, I don't know what we're gonna do next, how we're gonna get outta this. I've kinda been taking things one day at a time since running away from home."

"I hear ya, makes sense, especially when we don't know what the next day will bring." Chloe admitted.

They lapsed into silence for a moment, before finally heading to the areas they'd set up as makeshift beds, ready to sleep for the night. But they had barely went to lie down when they heard a loud noise and jumped up.

"Well, well, look what we have here!?"

They froze as they realized the truth. Those thugs were back, they had found their shelter and were here now, they'd found them.

They stood, tensed, uncertain, as the thugs stood, smirking.

"So, this is the rat hole is it." The leader taunted.

"Fuck you." Chloe spat. "Just leave alright, unless you want another-"

Another of them remarked. "Oh that's not happening this time, girlie, and _you _do have something we want."

Kyle shook his head. "Don't be stupid, this isn't worth it, you guys are gonna..."

"Gonna what, get in trouble?" The leader taunted. "As if the police would even believe a pair of pathetic low down bums who pollute our streets."

After a brief pause, it was clear that things were about to get ugly.

"Kyle." Chloe hissed.

He nodded and then, just as the four thugs attempted to attack them again, they made a run for it, trying to get around them and get out of the shelter. But they didn't get far, just around the corner, before they were tackled.

"Urgh, fucking, get off!" Chloe yelled.

Kyle struggled. "You, fuckers, gonna..."

But it was no good, the one holding him was keeping him pinned, while forcing him to look towards Chloe.

"Let's have some fun, keep watching boy." He said.

Then, before Kyle's eyes, Chloe was held down and the leader began trying to force her jeans down, their intent obvious.

"HEY!"

The shout along with the sound of a car horn startled everyone and, panicking and expecting trouble, the thugs fled for their lives. Chloe and Kyle quickly got up, the snow leaving their clothes wet and they knew they would be in trouble if they couldn't get dry clothes soon.

It was then the driver of the car got out and approached them.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

He was a tall man with dark hair and eyes, a moustache, he was clad in a black long sleeved shirt, camo pants and boots.

Kyle nodded. "Y-yeah, I think we're okay."

"We will be, if we could get some dry clothes." Chloe admitted.

The man nodded. "That's...you kids are stuck here, on the streets?"

They both nodded and the man's expression softened slightly.

"Damn, that's...listen, you can come with me, it's no trouble...I've got a place that's big enough, at least give you an actual home for shelter until you manage to sort things out for yourselves. My friends will be fine with it too." He offered.

Kyle and Chloe shared a wary glance but after all that happened and in their desperation, they agreed and got in the car while the man drove away, taking them away from their terrifying situation on the street.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Hardship: Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

Chapter 5 of Episode 3, the final chapter, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's looking up...somewhat, well, don't be too sure.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Grahamfieldfan1288: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here we are :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 3: Hardship**

**Chapter 5**

To say Chloe and Kyle were surprised when they found the old Gothic looking mansion they arrived at would be an understatement.

"It looks a little run down but that's just because of age, it's fine inside." The man admitted.

Nodding the two followed him inside and soon saw the interior was indeed better, looked neat and tidy, homely even with a fireplace, sofas, tables and so many other things that spoke of an old but wealthy house.

"Hey, who are these two?" A voice asked.

Chloe and Kyle turned to see two other men, of similar build to the first man, the first had blonde hair with grey eyes and was clad in a white T-shirt under a navy blue unbuttoned shirt, brown pants and boots. The second man had light brown hair and a short beard, hazel eyes and wore a black T-shirt under a red leather jacket, black pants, boots and a grey beanie.

The man who had brought them to the mansion spoke. "They were stuck on the streets, I offered them a place to stay while they pull themselves back together."

"We won't be here too long." Kyle said, anxious. "We don't want to impose."

The brown haired man nodded slowly. "I wouldn't worry about that, you kids look like you could use help..."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, we could use clean warm clothes..."

"Well, there are two bathrooms upstairs, I'll show you, get a shower and we'll find clothes for you, should be alright." The man who helped them in the first place said.

Chloe and Kyle couldn't help but smile, relieved at that, after all that happened, a shower sounded like heaven.

Emerging from the shower, finally dried and clad in the clothes she had been given, a torn black long sleeved T-shirt, denim jacket, ripped jeans and boots and her own grey beanie.

"Chloe?"

She turned, hearing Kyle's voice and her eyes widened a little.

"Hey, um, what are you…?" She began.

Kyle shrugged. "All they could find apparently."

He was wearing a pair of jeans and blue sneakers, along with a black tank-top, meaning his arms and shoulders were on full display.

"Huh, I see." She replied. _'Wow, that's actually a good look for him, he...what the fuck, get a grip Chloe.'_

She could not believe she actually thought that and quickly pushed it away, focusing on what was going on as they headed downstairs to find the three men waiting for them, as well as two drinks set up for them, the men had their own already.

"Hey, c'mon, have a seat." The man who saved them said. "Thought you might like a drink, then we can talk about what we're gonna do to help you guys out."

They shared another look before smiling and agreeing and sat down, taking sips of their drinks.

"So, um, I wanna say, thanks for this." Chloe said.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, we appreciate it; we'll try and not take too long."

"Oh trust us, you'll have all the time you need." The man said again.

"Wha?" Kyle replied.

It was then he noticed Chloe seemed to be struggling to get up. "K-Kyle..."

Before she said anything else she suddenly slumped in the seat out cold. It was then Kyle noticed his vision was getting blurry and then realized.

'_The drinks...drugged...'_

That was his last thought before he also blacked out.

* * *

Chloe groaned as she felt consciousness returning.

"Urgh, I...shit!" She moaned before crying out.

Her eyes snapped open as she remembered what happened, the drugged drinks, her and Kyle.

"Good of you to join us again." A familiar voice taunted.

Her eyes widened as she then saw the blonde man from before.

"What the fuck is this?" She snapped.

The man shook his head. "Language young lady, you'll need to learn to behave if you want to avoid any...unpleasantness."

It was then she realized she was seated on a floor, against the wall. When she tried to move she found she had been handcuffed, her arms above her head, secured to a pipe.

"What is this, where am I...what's…?"

The man laughed. "Ha, you are ours now dear girl, you and your boyfriend, you'll both make us rich. Now you sit pretty and wait your turn."

Chloe grimaced at this; taking in her surroundings again, it looked like she was in some sort of cell in what could only be the basement of the mansion. It was then Chloe heard the door and looked up. The man was leaving her behind, trapped as he closed the door and bolted it shut, laughing as he left, leaving her alone and in a clearly dangerous situation.

* * *

Waking up with a groan, Kyle tensed, suddenly remembering what happened.

'_The drinks, they were drugged, we...Chloe!?' _His mind raced.

But when he tried to move, he found he couldn't.

"What the fuck?" He gasped.

He finally realized his situation; he was in what looked like a storeroom of sorts, it was somewhat dusty, but with a window, looking to be on the upper floor, there were a few boxes around, but the middle of the room was bare, except for him in his current predicament. He was seated on a chair and had in fact been tied to it with ropes. His hands had been pulled behind his back and tied to the back slats of the chair, his wrists crossed, more ropes secured his stomach to the back of the chair while each of his legs was tied to a chair leg at the ankle and just below each knee.

Then came the familiar voice. "Ah, language boy."

He looked up and glared at his captors, two of the men, the one who tricked them here in the first place and the man wearing the beanie, stood there, smirking. It was then he noticed something else, set on a tripod between them, pointing right at him, was a camera.

"What the hell is this?" He snarled as he tried to struggle, tugging at the ropes to no avail.

"Simple boy, you and your little girlfriend are our property now." The leader remarked. "It wasn't easy getting you all set up, I must say it was lucky we found you especially."

"What?"

Kyle flinched as the other man suddenly took a picture with the camera.

'_Why the fuck is he taking pictures of me, especially when I'm tied up?' _Kyle wondered.

He soon got his answer.

While the man continued to take pictures he smirked.

"Our new clients will like these." He remarked. "Oh you didn't know boy. We deal in...people..."

Kyle narrowed his eyes, the truth now exposed. "Human trafficking!"

"To be vulgar about it, yes." He continued. "You are one of our latest acquisitions, especially since we've been getting offers from our clients for a good looking boy like you, new clients, women and LGBT men...I think the men especially are gonna like you."

It suddenly made sense now, why Kyle had been given this outfit, to better show off some of his body, to appeal to these 'clients'.

Kyle's anger then got the better of him. "Fuck you assholes, you can't get away with this!"

The leader shook his head, walking towards a box behind Kyle where he had laid out a few things for just such a situation.

"Honestly, boy behave yourself, you're going to ruin our pictures."

"Like I give a fuck!" Kyle snapped. "You fuckers are gonna wi-MRUGH!"

Kyle's eyes widened in shock as a rag that, judging from it's oily taste was in fact dirty, was roughly shoved into his mouth, cutting him off mid-word. Before he could spit it out a length of cloth was pulled over it and knotted off behind his head, keeping it in and gagging him.

"Much better, the clients will love this, get some close ups of his cute gagged mouth." The leader remarked.

"GMT HFF MM NHH BHFTHRDF, NHH GHN'T DH THNF!" Kyle screamed into his gag as more pictures were taken with the camera. "FTHP HmT LMHVM MM HLHNM!"

Kyle wasn't sure how long it was after that, but soon they stopped.

"Excellent. They'll love these shots. This boy will make us rich." The cameraman said. "Let's go show them to our clients, see how much they'll pay."

The leader nodded and, to Kyle's horror, they began to leave the room, leaving him like this.

"NH, LMT MM GH!" He cried.

But they ignored him and soon the door was closed, leaving him trapped and alone in the dark.

"FHGG!"

He could do nothing but futilely struggle against the ropes and scream against his gag.

* * *

Still stuck in her cell Chloe growled.

'_I don't believe this, we fell for it, that creep tricked us...human traffickers...and where the fuck is Kyle?' _She thought angrily, before fear set in. _'Fuck are they...they're trying to sell him right now aren't they...gotta, can't...'_

Shaking her head and trying to pull herself together, Chloe focused. If she was going to escape, she needed to act fast and decisively. Working carefully, moving so her hands could grasp it, she worked on the pipe her handcuffs were bound to, finally she managed to work it loose and stood up, her hands were still cuffed, but in front of her and she had the pipe in hand now.

"Almost there." She whispered to herself.

She made her way to the door of the cell, it was a solid door, but part of the wall next to it was bars and through them she could see the bolt lock on the door. Biting her lip and hoping this worked, Chloe slid her arms through a gap in the bars, still holding the pole and couldn't help but smirk when, after a bit of effort she was able to use it to push open the lock. Getting out of the cell she saw the key to her cuffs on the table outside and quickly freed her hands.

'_Gotta get outta here.' _She thought to herself.

Swallowing nervously she began to make her way down the basement corridor, pausing as she heard pleading and crying from a door to her left.

'_Other victims.'_

Her mind set she undid the bolt lock and opened the door, freeing them, before continuing onwards, heading upstairs and finding herself by the large staircase on the first floor, just past it, the room she and Kyle had been drugged in.

She paused for a moment, considering her options.

'_I've gotta get outta here, if they, these guys are serious and...but I can't go to the police, and Kyle...' _She thought, her mind racing and then suddenly she felt warm. _'What the fuck is wrong with me, why do I feel like this and why was it only when I thought about Kyle...'_

She shook her head however, it was now a no-brainer to her. She swallowed back her fear once more and began to sneak quietly up the stairs to the second floor, she had to find and save Kyle. As she got upstairs she noted it seemed to be shaped like an L, with rooms leading off it all along the right hand side. She moved cautiously forwards, ears straining to hear anything and then heard footsteps and ducked into the nearest room, hiding.

"Yeah, the boy will fetch us a good price...Just keep him in the storeroom until it's time." The leader was saying.

The other laughed. "What about the girl?"

"We'll find someone, in the meantime, let's get these pictures sorted." The leader replied. "Gonna need to make sure both of you keep an eye on things too."

Chloe had heard enough, she knew where Kyle was, but could not risk going back out into the corridor yet. So she cut through to the next room through an adjoining door. It turned out to be a bathroom, with a bathtub full of blood and the body of a dead girl inside, Chloe's stomach turned, the girl was around her age, they had clearly failed to sell her and so disposed of her.

Chloe's determination spiked. _'That is _not _happening to us.'_

Focused she slipped out into the next room, a bedroom and, with no other choice, back out into the corridor. To her amazement and relief, there was only one more door, it had to be the storeroom.

It wasn't even locked so she just opened it and entered, her eyes widened as she saw Kyle, tied to the chair, gagged. Yet she couldn't help but admire how, even like this, he was defiant, lifting his head up and glaring, until he saw who had entered the room.

"GHLHM!?" He gasped.

She darted forwards. "Just hold on, I got you."

With that she quickly removed the length of cloth tied around his head and he quickly spat out the foul tasting rag, coughing.

"Urgh, that was...Chloe, how did you…?" He was going too fast.

Chloe shook her head. "Just calm down, I escaped, now hold on, I've gotta free you then we gotta get outta here."

Kyle nodded as Chloe began untying his hands and torso. "Yeah, good idea."

Chloe just rolled her eyes and moved on to untying ankles while Kyle took advantage of his free hands to work on the ropes around his knees. Soon he was free and they both stood up.

"So..." Was all Kyle got out.

Chloe couldn't explain what happened, but in that moment, following a strange rush of emotion, she had hugged him; Kyle was startled but awkwardly tried to hug back. Chloe let go however and stepped back, regaining her composure.

"C'mon, we gotta go."

Biting his lip, he still nodded and so followed her out of the room.

They had barely gone two steps however when they heard other footsteps approaching, at least one of the goons was coming back.

"Quick." Chloe hissed.

They ducked into the bedroom and Chloe listened carefully at the door to the leader.

"Go get the boy and get him in here, they want more...we'll give them more, strip him to his undies, or even buck naked, so long as we sell him for a big price." He ordered.

They heard the footsteps and knew they had to take cover, quickly. Chloe couldn't think of anywhere else and so gestured.

"You gotta be kidding." Kyle whispered.

She shook her head. "No choice."

So they ducked under the bed, keeping huddled close together, which had the unusual side effect of making them feel their faces heat up, their heart rates increasing, but they ignored it, putting down to adrenaline and fear. Chloe couldn't help but note the angry red marks from the ropes on Kyle's arms, standing out against his tan skin.

'_Why am I even noticing that at a time like this, focus.'_

"Boss, he's gone!" The voice called out.

"What do you mean gone, he...fuck, the girl, she must've!"

The third voice. "But that's not, I..."

"Shut up and find them, c'mon!" The leader yelled.

They waited nervously as the bedroom door opened and they could see the feet of the leader as he walked around the bed and picked something up, Chloe's stomach clenched, it was the shotgun she had seen earlier, it was empty. But he apparently had ammunition with him as he filled it, then left the bedroom. They had to be extra careful now, as they couldn't stay here forever.

So they slipped out from under the bed and cut through the bathroom, Kyle barely restraining a strangled noise at the sight of the dead body. Entering the main room from earlier they had no choice but to take cover as they heard the footsteps again and soon the traffickers entered the room and began searching, calling out tauntingly towards them.

'_They killed that girl, were they going to do that to Chloe too?' _Kyle thought angrily. _'They...urgh and they were gonna rip my clothes off and, no fucking way...'_

He knew right away what he had to do, especially since, as Chloe could also see, they were out of luck. While hiding behind a moderately sized pillar with a marble bust on top, the traffickers were closing in on that hiding place. There was no other way. So with all his strength, Kyle pushed the pillar and the marble bust toppled, striking one of the men and knocking him to the ground, hopefully just out cold.

"There you are!"

They ignored the shout and ran, somehow subconsciously linking hands in the process. The man who lunged for them missed by a mile, but the gunshot was closer, striking the door frame, sending splinters flying and they burst through the door, out to the staircase. Not stopping for a second they hurried for the stairs and only narrowly avoided another shot.

"Fuck!" Chloe yelped.

Kyle shook his head. "Gotta keep going!"

Chloe snarled. "Don't have to tell me!"

They knew the front door was locked so, taking their chances they rushed for the backdoor, an old suit of armour being the object that took the shot for them this time as they burst out the back door and into the garden.

It was still snowing and winter's grip still held, but due to the adrenaline pumping through his veins, Kyle didn't feel the cold on his bare arms. He did feel the yank on his arm however as Chloe slipped on some ice.

"Shit, Kyle run!" She cried.

Kyle shook his head, trying to pull her to her feet. "No fucking way!"

It was then he froze and Chloe looked up. They were cornered, the traffickers had them, the leader held them at gunpoint as the third finally joined them, looking disoriented.

"End of the line, brats." He growled. "You shouldn't have done that, we're gonna have to charge our clients extra...and to think we were generous enough to give you clothes, well, not this time, you'll be sold in your birthday suits and like it."

Neither Chloe nor Kyle replied to this, for they could see the other captive victims of the traffickers, that Chloe had freed in the basement earlier, coming up behind them, with weapons. Before the leader could say anything else or get a shot off, he fell, screaming, as did the other traffickers as the victims immediately began attacking them until finally, all three lay dead. One of the girls looked up at them and smiled.

"Thank you, you saved us, now they're...we've called the police, they'll be here soon, this is over."

Chloe shook her head. "Not for us, if the police are coming, we're out of here."

"But..."

"But nothing." Chloe insisted.

Kyle quickly came up with an idea

Urging Chloe to follow him he led her inside and soon his plan became clear when he snatched up the keys the leader had put on the table next to the stairs.

"We take their car?" She queried.

Kyle nodded and together they exited into the garage and got into the car before driving away, finally escaping as the adrenaline wore off and they finally had to face the full implications of what just happened.

**Epilogue**

Relieved to have escaped, but still reeling from their captivity, at almost being sold into what was certainly sexual slavery, at the narrow escape and the deaths they had witness, Chloe and Kyle stopped the car for a moment and sat, taking a moment to recover from what they had endured. Without thinking they linked hands again, trying to draw strength from each other.

Max, Warren, Rachel and Kate all stood together, talking, all of them seemed relieved and smiling, things finally seemed to be looking up and once Max and Warren were alone, they kissed, they just hoped that Chloe would somehow find out she was cleared.

Meanwhile, Joyce and David listened intently as the police explained what they had found, after they left Joyce collapsed onto the sofa in tears of joy as she was finally proven right, her daughter was innocent, now if only she could come home.

With Sergeant Berry heading things off, the police were observing the evidence now, trying to find anything that could point them at the true culprit, now aware of the truth.

**Next Time on Burden of Proof**

Chloe let out a sigh, trying hard to push away the disappointment and lingering nervousness as she finished washing her face in the restroom. Trying hard to calm down she dried her hands and straightened up, only to let out a muffled yelp as she was grabbed from behind, a hand clamping over his mouth as she was dragged out through the back door.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
